Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for reducing particulate contamination of semiconductor wafers during plasma processing and, more particularly, to removing particulates in a plasma tool through steady state flows and to a system for removing particulates in a plasma using a multipole magnetic field. The magnetic field produces a plasma flow and continues the plasma flow through any stagnation point, towards an opening in the magnetic field, to drag entrained particulates through the opening for removal from the system. With the invention, particulates are reduced in a plasma (and thus the object being processed) by generation of the steady plasma flow.